Cara or Paine to others
by SimplyAshley21
Summary: Cara's childhood changed her life when a group of people come and kill her family. She even changed her name to Paine, which reminds her of that day. See what happens to Paine when she joins the Crimson Squad and takes her life into her own hands
1. the painful awakining

A/N Decided to tell what happened to Paine before the big adventure and why she decided to join the crimson squad and why her name is Paine. This is my best one out of them all.  
  
PAINE...  
  
I know my story, but I don't know where I messed up. How did I get this way? So alone, so independent? I do not know. My life was perfect. A mother a Father and a brother. I was a straight A student with all honors, I knew algebra when I was in 6th grade. I was sure to become something important, this I knew…… so why did I join the crimson squad?  
  
Monday afternoon August 16th 3005, I was 13 I came home blood everywhere….. I started to freak. I called my mother's name but she didn't answer, I called my father's name, he didn't answer. I started to cry trying to understand what happened but for some reason my brain shut down, like a lifeless doll I stood there dumbfounded. Then in a blink of an eye I realized I had a gun stuck in my mouth and I was held tightly by a group of men….. I couldn't tell who they were. All I could do was cry. Soon a glimpse of hope came home, also a fear of terror. It was my older brother who came home from school. It was sudden when he realized what was going on and started talking to the men….. I was still being held captive. They threatened to pull the trigger if he came close…. I knew I wasn't going to get out alive. Then my brother said the most dreadful thing anyone could ever say….. "If you let Cara go and live, then I will take her place in death."  
  
I cried more and begging him not to do it. The men let me go and I ran over to my brother. While he was waiting for his own funeral he whispered this in my ear  
  
"Cara, when I leave this world I will always remember you, I hope one day you will get strong and get revenge on these people that did this to you and us. Take this pendent a token of my gratitude for always being there to heal my pain." Then the sound sounded like 1000 horses stampeding in my head…..BOOM. Cara heard her brother's last breath, it sounded like a cry for help, or a breath of bravery to save a loved one's life. The bullet hit, blood splattered everywhere on Cara as she knelt down beside her brother and sobbed while she looked up at the men and back at her lifeless brother, she knew it was a bad dream, trying to wake up she then suddenly knew she wasn't sleeping. She looked back up at the men and looked at the one that shot her brother, he had a huge scar on his face and he was smiling at the fact that he had killed. The men walked off leaving me alone. I felt like I was paralyzed. I just sat in the same spot for two days, a blood soaked floor and a river of tears. Then when I got the courage to get up, I walked through that door and was now known as Paine, not Cara. I Chose Paine because it describes every moment of that day, pain. It was the only word that stood out of my brothers last words to me, the reason he gave me that pendent. "Take this pendent a token of my gratitude for always being there to heal my pain." I held onto those words forever, I even made it my name.  
  
A/N End of Chapter I hoped you liked it PLEASE RR So i can see if I should move forward. 


	2. meet the team

"Meet the team" 

A/N sorry for the long waiting... i've been to busy. RR please

Life was very lonely for me after that. I stopped school, and by the time I was 17 I rented a small apartment. I had a mediocre job, an item salesperson. I wasn't paid much, but enough to live. I was watching the news and a special Spira report came up….

It said a group of terrorists attacked Guodosalam and then they showed the leader of the group, he was an older man wrinkles, in his 40's and a big scar on his face, that's when all hell broke lose. I had a flashback the shot, my lifeless brother, his last breath, and the man that was smiling with a scar on his face. Then the woman said, "The leader of Spira has decided to make an army called "the Crimson Squad" to take down these terrorists.", "sign ups are today, no women allowed." I punched the T.V causing it to break. "I HAVE TO GET IN THAT ARMY!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. "By any means possible." Now, when I say by any means possible, I mean it. I cut my long black hair…. And dyed it gray and spiked it to look like a boy. I wore big shirts so none would see my female indifferences. Also baggy pants. I looked like a hobo, but it worked. I passed inspection and the written test and was promoted into the Crimson squad.

I could finally get my revenge, but not the way I thought I would. "WHAT?" I said loudly? "I'm sorry but the only position we have left is a camera recorder for history references." said the general. "are you kidding." said Paine laughing sarcastically. "Either the recorder of squad 34 or your out of here." "fine….." said Paine. "but that doesn't mean you don't get to fight! You can also fight." "OH I can? Great! Ok I'll take it!" said Paine excitedly. I knew very well that I would be a dead lady if I was caught and found not to be a man. I took the risk anyway. What I didn't realize was that I would fall in love.  
"Here's your team Paine." said the General proudly. "squad 34." "Nice to meet you all" Paine said sounding like a man. " This is Gippal, and Barali.", "Gippal, Barali this is Paine." Paine looked at Barali, then at Gippal……… her stomach turned…… what is this I'm feeling? "ELLO" said Gippal ecstatic, I wanted to know more than his name. Barali also introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Barali." soon another man joined the group. "GENERAL SIR soldier 124578 SQUAD GROUP 76! I was transferred to this squad….. One to many people." "THE MORE THE MERRYER!" said the General, "What's your name?" "NOOJ SIR!" "GREAT!…. Now for training!" "meet back here at 1600 hours!" said the General "SIR YES SIR" they all said.

Paine unpacked her things and laid in her bed. "Gippal…..Gippal what a cool name…. I wonder what he likes, I wonder if he has a girlfriend, OH Gippal." I then realized that I was at an army base acting as a boy just so I can get revenge on the man that killed my family and ruined my life. "sigh….. Like we are going to go out…. Only if he's gay!" She laughed loudly then she heard Gippal "What's so funny?" Her stomach turned again and she fell silent. "past memories, inside jokes, you wouldn't get it." She said thinking of the first thing that came to her mind. "oh " he said back, "ok." "hey, can I ask you something?" Paine said curious. "shoot away…." Gippal said. "What did you do to your eye?" "Let's just say I was saving a friend." "oh, ok." Paine said even more curious. "SO…. Do you have a lady waiting back home?" She asked kind of scared. "Nah, I haven't had a girlfriend in ages, you know…… ladies." Gippal said kind of depressed. "oh yea I know some ladies can be so stubborn." she said trying to sound like a guy. I felt weird. Discriminating women like that when I was an independent hardcore lady myself. I thought of myself as stubborn. "amen." said Gippal with a sigh. "Well it's time to get on with the training, I can tell it's going to kick my butt." They both laughed as they walked to the training course. Little did we know our butts were going to get kicked.

"ONE MORE TIME YOU LAZY PEOPLE!" I was muddy and wet and cold. The really bad thing was my shirt was sticking to my body. We trained for 7 hours non stop, we stopped when we could barely breathe. Strangely it made me feel alive. Days and days went by and training got easier as walking gets easier for babies. I was also becoming good friends with Gippal. Soon we were like brothers. Then one day the General came in with good news. "FELLOWS! I got some good news…… I just saved a LOAD of money on my car insurance! No I'm just playing we got word that you have successfully completed your training and are ready to be dispatched. We all cheered not knowing the road ahead of us was a dreadful and long painful road.

A/N RR please!


	3. The Truth

A/N LONNNGGGG Time since I've been here!  
Thanks to people reviewing i decided to keep it coming.  
more to COME!

The Truth Soon we found ourselves on a battlefield, always running, dodging bombs it was painful emotionally seeing dead people laying across the field as if they were there all along…. We were truly in a sea of blood and depressing grief.

We thought we were all not going to make it. The battlefield felt like one huge training course, except instead we were on it 24 hours not 7. I wish it was 7.

All of the blood reminded me of that day I lost my loved ones. I wanted to close my eyes and not see it anymore, forget blood and death, killing and fighting, crying and fear. But now it was a part of me that wasn't going to leave it's with me for an eternity and I have to live with it. Soon it was night. "THANK GOD!" Paine said out loud. "amen" said Gippal. "one day down, one more to go" said Nooj. "Honestly I'm surprised we are still alive." said Barali, "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT, WE ARE GOING TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!" said Paine……

there was an awkward moment.

"But it is kind of scary." said Paine confessing she was scared.

I looked down at my pendent my brother gave me, it was on barbed wire, to make it look manly. I liked it like that as a girl to. It was gothic.

Soon everyone was asleep. I saw myself crying, but crying blood. And I was running away…. But I don't know what of. I just keep running until I couldn't anymore then I saw my brother my mother and father they told me to keep trying and to never give up. I reached out to touch them and they vanished. I got up and started to run again. Paine them woke up

"GASP", "Gosh what a nightmare." she took a deep breath.

She felt dizzy. She looked over…. It was about midnight. She saw Gippal sitting on a rock looking over at the battlefield. "Hey." Paine said calmly but manly. "Hey" he said back. They slapped hands. "Can't sleep?" Paine asked Gippal. "Nah, I'm way to scared, I've never been so scared in my life." Paine looked at Gippal. He had tears in his eyes, "I mean what if we end up like them?" He pointed out to the thousands of dead bodies on the battlefield. "Don't worry, we'll get through this……… just like we did training……… can I ask you a question?" "Shoot away." "Why did you join the Crimson Squad?" Paine asked as curious as always. "to get back at my father, He's the leader of the group, he has a big scar on his face from when his parents abused him, as he did me." I was devastated…… I didn't say anything about my encounter with him. "How bout' you?" asked Gippal.  
Now I wished I didn't bring it up. "I wanted to kill the men that……that……WREAKED MY FAVORITE PLACE TO GO ON VACATION!" I stopped myself from laughing and crying. I hated lying to people especially to Gippal.

"Can I tell you something Gippal?" I felt my heart drop to my feet…… I started to freak out. "Sure dude you can tell me anything." Gippal said calmly "I…I…I'm not a boy.", "I'm a girl." She said stubbornly.

She had her voice normal and wiped the make-up for her to look like a man off. She stretched her shirt against her body to show the outline of her breasts against the shirt. Gippal stared at her with his jaw wide open. "What the hell is going on?" Gippal said wide eyed. "I had black long hair and I was skinnier and I was a girl, I made myself into a man to get into the Crimson Squad." Paine Confessed.  
I was afraid he wasn't going to like me now. "Wow, you have guts." He said. "Knowing you would be killed if caught." another awkward silence. "it's kinda……sexy, being all independent and secretive." he said willingly, I looked into his blue eyes. He looked into my red eyes. Then the unthinkable…… happened. He kissed me.  
We couldn't stop. I laugh now, he must be gay! 10 minutes of kissing, I didn't want it to stop but it did. After that we talked more, I told him about my family and what happened to them. He apologized about his father and he kissed me again. We said we would both kill him, at the same time.

A/N RR, I'll try and fin. the story,  
SO MUCH GOING ON! flees 


End file.
